powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and the Beach
Beauty and the Beach is the second episode of Power Rangers: Thunderforce. Synopsis The rangers are called to battle a monster called Terror Blossom, but without Mary who is chasing after the Magma Lizards who have captured her sister who is visiting from California the Rangers have to figure out how they are there gonna win. Story "Our world was once a safe and happy place until evil aliens arrived with one plan: to destroy Earth. Tommy Oliver, former Ranger, discovered Queen Beevil return and called on a new team of teenagers to fight off this new threat. They are the Power Rangers: Thunderforce"-Narrator. At the Palace Beevil is thinking about how to destroy the Rangers once and for all after the last three monsters failed to destroy them and get their Thunder Crystals, when General Celtic Guardian walks to her and bows before her. "My Queen I've found the prefect monster that can destroy those Rangers meet the brutal monster Terra Blossom," Celtic Guardian says as he looks at her. She turns to see the monster. "Rahhha let me at those Rangers my queen I'll defeat them for you Terror Blossom says as it looks at her. Queen Beevil smiles evilly. (Theme song) John, Mary, Peter, Michael, Elizabeth:] Thunder Ranger power! John: Huh! -- John. Mary: Huh! -- Mary. Peter: Huh! -- Peter. Michael: Huh! -- Michael. Elizabeth: Huh! -- Elizabeth. (Later episodes:BobbyHuh -- Bobby!) Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Thunderforce all together. THU!-NDER!-Force! (Guitar solo break) Thunderforce! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Thunderforce all together. Thun!-der!-Force! Power Rangers Thunderforce! Episode 1x03: Beauty and The Beach The Rangers are at school hanging out in the cafe as John walks up to them. "Hey guys sorry I'm late was cramming for a mid-term test last night didn't get much sleep," John says as he looks at the other Rangers. Mary looks a bit down. "Mary you alright?" Peter says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Kinda my sister is visiting from California," Mary says as she looks at them. "I didn't know that you had a sister," Elizabeth says as she looks at Mary. She looks at her. "You never asked about her," Mary says as she looks at Elizabeth. Then John's communicator goes off he activates. "Go for John," John says as he spoke into the communicator. Tommy's voice comes over it. ''"Guys I'm picking up a monster attack downtown," ''Tommy says over John's communicator. Then the bell rings as John looks at them. "Alright you four go see what's going on after my test I'll catch up alright," John says as he looks at his team. They nod and leave to go find out what's going on as John heads to his class downtown Reefside the people are running from the Magma lizards and Terror Blossom when the four Rangers show up as the people are cleared out. "Ah, Rangers you're here wait why is there only four of you where's the Red Ranger," Terror Blossom says as it looks at them. Peter looks at the monster. "Four is more then enough to defeat you, and that's what we're going to do it's morphin time Thunder Morphers activate," Peter says as he activates his morphers. The others do the same. "THUNDER STRIKE," The four Rangers shout out the Morphing call. The four Rangers morphin into the Power Rangers Thunderforce team and are ready for action. Terror Blossom looks at them as it's moving around alot. "Magma Lizards get them," Terror Blossom says as it looks at them. The four rangers run into the fight. Blue Ranger (Peter) hits a lizard with a front kick and then another one with a sidekick and then flips and they go down. Pink Ranger (Mary) grabs a magma lizard's weapon and knees it in the gut and then dodges another ones weapon and sidekicks it down. Yellow Ranger (Elizabeth) blocks a Lizards weapon and tosses it in front of another one and then does a cartwheel back and then kicks another one. Green Ranger (Michael) has his blade weapon out and strikes several lizards surrounding him down. After they defeated the Magma Lizards they run towards Terror Blossom and they attempt to get the upper hand on her but she kept them at bay with her tentacles hitting them causing their suits to erupt in sparks as they're about to get towards her the tentacles wrap the Rangers up and start draining their energy as their dropping to one knee, when Red Ranger (John) leaps into action and cuts the tentacles releasing the rest of the rangers as he poses with his Red Dragon Saber. "John perfect timing man," Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he pats Red Ranger (John) on the shoulder. Terror Blossom backs up and retreats. "Aw man, I'm late I'll see you guys later," Pink Ranger (Mary) says as she runs off. At the train station Mary meets up with her sister and her brother in law, as Mary and Jane hug each other. "Sorry I'm late I had something to do with my friends," Mary says as she looks at Jane and Henry. Jane looks at Mary. "It's alright Mary it's just good to see my sister again," Jane says as she looks at Mary. At the Moon base Beevil isn't a happy camper about Terror Blossom being beaten by the Rangers, as she spies on Mary and her sister and brother in law Henry. At the park Mary brings her sister and husband to her friends. "Guys this is my sister Jane Nelson and her husband Henry Nelson they're visiting from California," Mary says as she looks at the other Rangers. John, Elizabeth, Peter, and Michael greet them with open arms, when Terror Blossom and a squad of Magma Lizards appear. "Rangers this will be your last fight and I'll get those Thunder Crystals," Terror Blossom says as she looks at the five Rangers as their in fighting stances. John looks at Mary. "Mary get your sister and her husband to safety we'll handle this," John says as he looks at her. Mary nods and takes her sister and her husband to safety as Terror Blossom tries to get towards them as the four Rangers attack the Magma Lizards. Elizabeth flips over the Magma Lizard's staff and she side kicks one of them and then dodges the other one and leg sweeps the other one, and then side kicks another one causing it to flip and hit the ground hard. Peter spin kicks one of the Magma Lizards and then round house kicks one of them and then leaps over the Lizard and side kicks another one, and poses as she goes to another one and leg sweeps another one. Michael side kicks one of the Lizards and dodges a swing from it's weapon and he jump splits two of them down, as he leg sweeps one of them down and then flips over and side kicks another one and then leap spins from the Magma Lizard blasting at him. John is fighting Terror Blossom but she's too powerful, and Terror Blossom goes after Mary and her sister and brother in law, as she tries to fight Blossom off but she's too powerful and gets blasted and flips and lands on the ground hard Terror Blossom grabs Jane and then teleports away with her. "NO, JANE," Mary shouts as she's on both knees and disappointed about what happened. John and the other Rangers run towards Mary and Henry as she gets up and looks at the other Rangers. "I'm going to get my sister back," Mary says as she runs from the other Rangers. The Other Rangers are worried about Mary. At the Moon Base Jane is in a cell as Beevil looks at her. "You'll be perfect for my evil White Ranger," Beevil says as she looks at Jane. Jane looks at her. "The Power Rangers will save me from you and your monster," Jane says as she looks at them. Beevil looks at Terror Blossom. "Take her to the mountains for the Pink Ranger to see," Beevil says as she looks at Blossom. She nods and teleports her away. Mary is looking around the mountain area and sees Jane up on the mountain top as she's chained up to a pole. "Jane," Mary says as she sees Jane tied up. Jane looks at Mary. "Mary hey I'm alright," Jane says as she shouts down to her sister. Terror Blossom appears next to her as she laughs. "Well, well Pink Ranger it looks like your secret is already out," Terror Blossom says as she looks down at Mary. She looks at Terror Blossom. "Give me back my sister right now you evil monster," Mary shouts as she's looking at Terror Blossom. Terror Blossom laughs. "Only if you can get past my friends Magma Lizards rise," Terror Blossom says as a squad of Magma Lizards appear. They move around growing and snorting as they're ready to fight. Mary raises her arm up and she runs towards the Magma Lizards, as she activates her morpher. "THUNDERFORCE, UNLEASH," Mary says as she puts the clamp on her right hand morpher into her left arm morpher and a pink aurora surrounds her and she transforms into the Pink Thunderforce Ranger with her thunder saber out ready for battle. Pink Thunderforce Ranger slashes at them taking half of them down as they attempt to attack her she blocks with her saber and then pushes them back and strikes them down as they go down, several of them send out energy blasts that send Pink Thunderforce Ranger (Mary) flying through the air forcing her to de-morph just as it seems that all hope is lost several red, blue, and yellow energy blots strike the Magma Lizards down Pink Thunderforce Ranger (Mary) turns to see her friends arriving to save her. "Mary are you alright?" Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he attempts to help her up. She pushes him off. "I'm find what are you guys doing here," Mary says as she look at her four friends. They de-morph and look at her. "We're your friends Mary we don't let friends fight their battles alone," Peter says as he looks at her. Elizabeth looks at her. "That's right and besides who would want to go to the mall with me if you were destroyed," Elizabeth says as she looks at her. John looks at her. "Mary we're a team and we'll get your sister back," John says as he looks at her. She nods at them. "Alright let's get this monster and get my sister back," Mary says as she looks at her friends. Terror Blossom and the Lizards approach them. "What are you going to do Rangers?" Terror Blossom says as she looks at them. Mary looks at her. "This It's Morphin, time," Mary says as she extends the clamp on her right morpher. The other Rangers have their clamps out as well. "THUNDERFORCE UNLEASH," The five Rangers shout as they activate their Morphers. They transform into the Thunderforce Rangers. They leap onto another rock face and turn to face Terror Blossom and her squad of Magma Lizards and being their roll call. "With the Power of the Red Thunder Crystal, Thunderforce Red Ranger," Red Thunderforce Ranger (John) says as he poses. "With the Power of the Blue Thunder Crystal, Thunderforce Blue Ranger," Blue Thunderforce Ranger(Peter) says as he poses. "With the power of the Yellow Thunder Crystal, Thunderforce Yellow Ranger," Yellow, Thunderforce Ranger (Elizabeth) says as she poses. "With the power of the Green Thunder Crystal, Thunderforce Green Ranger," Green Thunderforce Ranger (Michael) says as he poses. "With the Power of the Pink Thunder Crystal, Thunderforce Pink Ranger," Pink Thunderforce Ranger (Mary) says as she poses. "With the Power of the Five Thunder Crystals we'll defeat the forces of evil and protect the world and the universe," Red Thunderforce Ranger (John) says as he looks at Terror Blossom. "POWER RANGERS: THUNDERFORCE," The five Rangers shout as they pose and the ground explodes behind them and the Thunderforce symbol appears behind them. Terror Blossom looks at the Rangers. "Get them destroy them," Terror Blossom says as she looks at the Rangers. The Magma Lizards run towards the rangers. "Peter, Michael, Elizabeth you're with me Mary go free your sister," Red Thunderforce Ranger (John) says as he looks at Pink Thunderforce Ranger (Mary). The five Rangers leap into action. Characters Allies *Tommy Oliver **Hailey Hale **Nicole Richards Villains *Queen Beevil **Wolfshade **General Celetic Guardian **Warriors-foot soldiers Monster *Terror Blossom-attempted to turn John's sister and her friends into evil Rangers but was destroyed by the Thunder Cannon, and then destroyed by the Thunder Saber. Trivia See Also Ep. 2: It's Ch'i Power!! - ''Super Sentai ''counterpart in Dairanger Category:Power Rangers: Thunderforce Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Episodes Focusing on Pink Ranger Category:Episodes Focusing on Red Ranger